Teme-sama
by Patto-san
Summary: Sasuke merasa terganggu oleh keberadaan pengurus rumahnya yang terlalu perhatian, Naruto. Namun pada saat seseorang mendekati Naruto, Sasuke dengan tegas meminta agar Naruto dibiarkan bersamanya. AU, OOC, Sho-ai. Fluff (?) Untuk merayakan valentine dan barter fic dengan Ryuna Ohime. Happy valentine's day!


**Disclaimers : Naruto **milik **Masashi Kishimoto**, sedangkan **Teme-sama** adalah karya **Patto-san**, penulis amatir yang meminjam karakter-karakter dalam **Naruto** tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa-apa kecuali demi bersenang-senang :)

* * *

Pada tahun kedua menuntut ilmu di Universitas Konoha, Sasuke mendapat durian runtuh yang jatuh entah dari langit lapis keberapa. Memang, sekilas jika dilihat bahwa apa—atau siapa—yang diperoleh Sasuke memang mirip durian, meskipun hanya rambutnya. Tapi sumpah, bagi Sasuke, durian yang satu ini rasanya hambar, sama sekali tak mengundang selera!

Padahal, si 'Durian' ini adalah orang yang berjasa bagi Sasuke, lho. Dia adalah pembantu baru yang dikirim jauh-jauh ke Konoha oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk mengurus rumah yang ditempati oleh Sasuke, sekaligus melayani segala keperluan Sasuke yang—hingga menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun—masih belum mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri. Nama pengurus rumah tangga baru itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang remaja sebaya Sasuke namun telah sebatang kara sejak dilahirkan hingga harus bekerja sejak kecil.

Di tangan Naruto, rumah Sasuke yang dahulu tak mengenal kata bersih dan rapi, kini menjadi apik tak bernoda. Hobi berkebun Naruto membuat halaman rumah Sasuke kini dihiasi dengan berbagai jenis tanaman, termasuk bunga-bunga cantik dan wangi yang tak pernah Sasuke ketahui namanya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Naruto mendapatkan bibit-bibit tanaman hias tersebut dari seorang pria bernama Yamato, tukang bunga yang memiliki lapak tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan tempat rumah Sasuke berada. Pokoknya, berkat Naruto dan bantuan Yamato, rumah Sasuke berubah menajdi salah satu rumah terbagus di kompleks perumahan tersebut.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kini tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan jasa _laundry_ yang mahal. Sasuke hanya perlu memilih karena Naruto telah menyiapkan pakaian Sasuke di lemari dalam keadaan bersih, rapi, licin dan wangi.

Soal makanan, jangan ditanyakan lagi. Sasuke kini mulai makan dengan teratur dan tak lagi mengandalkan jasa _delivery order_ yang menyediakan makanan sampah yang tak sehat. Walaupun rasa masakan Naruto sebenarnya biasa saja, setidaknya Sasuke telah berhemat sekian puluh persen dari uang bulanannya untuk biaya makan.

Dengan jasa sebesar itu bagi Sasuke, lantas apa alasan Sasuke untuk tidak menyukai kehadiran Naruto di rumahnya?

"Dia memperlakukan aku seperti anak-anak," ucap Sasuke ketus, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Anak-anak? Kurasa dia hanya perhatian padamu. Itu bagian dari tanggung jawabnya saat dikirim untuk mengurusmu di sini, 'kan?" Shikamaru yang menyahut sambil tetap menyetir di sebelah Sasuke.

"Dia hanya pembantu," tukas Sasuke kesal, "tugasnya hanya mengurus rumah, bukan menjadi pengasuh bagiku!"

Sakura, Shikamaru dan Hinata—yang bearada di sebelah Sakura—tersentak mendengar kegusaran Sasuke. Sasuke bukannya tak menyadari hal tersebut. Namun gengsinya membuat ia hanya membuang muka, tak sudi bicara lagi.

_Handphone_ Sasuke berdering. Hanya dari nada deringnya, Sasuke tahu dari mana asal panggilan tersebut. Tak ingin mengundang pertanyaan lagi dari teman-teman kuliahnya, Sasuke mengangkat telepon dengan ketus, "ada apa, Dobe?"

"Teme-sama, Anda ingin makan apa siang ini? Saya dengar teman-teman Anda akan berkunjung ke sini, jadi saya bermaksud menyiapkan lebih banyak makanan," jawab Naruto dari seberang.

Sasuke mendengus. Inilah alasan kedua mengapa ia tak menyukai keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya. Panggilan Teme-sama itu! Hanya karena Sasuke selalu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Dobe, bukan berarti pembantu itu bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut. Walau Sasuke berkali-kali mengingatkan, Naruto selalu mengulanginya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bosan dan membiarkan saja Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh itu.

"Terserah kau. Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke lugas untuk menutup pembicaraan mengenai hidangan makan siang hari ini.

"Oh... Lalu, Teme-sama, saya sarankan agar Anda jangan lupa menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang belum usai Anda kerjakan semalam. Bukankah harus dikumpulkan besok?"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia baru ingat, ia belum menyelesaikan tugas Kalkulus Dasar III dari Iruka, dosen Kalkulus yang kelihatan ramah tapi sejenis 'dosen pembunuh' juga saat memberikan nilai. Tapi, kenapa harus Naruto yang mengingatkan dia, sih? Anak idiot itu hanya perlu mengurus rumah dan bukannya mengurusi kehidupan Sasuke, termasuk masalah perkuliahan!

"Ya, aku tahu itu!"

Sasuke menutup telepon dengan gusar. Wajahnya semakin tak ramah saja kelihatannya. Meski demikian, Sasuke tahu bahwa teman-temannya kurang suka dengan sikapnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, kau kasar sekali," kata Hinata tergagap, sedikit ngeri melihat sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia tak menganggap sama sekali kata-kata Hinata. Ia bahkan merasa kesal sekaligus geli setiap kali beberapa orang teman sekampusnya menjodoh-jodohkan dirinya dengan gadis pemalu itu. Seandainya teman-temannya tersebut juga berada di dalam mobil Shikamaru saat ini, mereka akan sadar bahwa Hinata pun tidak menyukai Sasuke, bahkan merasa ngeri terhadap Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak peduli apapun pendapat Hinata mengenai dirinya. Ia masih kesal dengan perhatian berlebihan Naruto, jadi tak ada waktu untuk mengurus perasaan Hinata atau bahkan Sakura yang sudah lama naksir Sasuke.

Mobil Shikamaru yang menepi membuat Sasuke terbebas suasana tak mengenakkan di dalamnya. Shikamaru melambai pada Kiba dan Shino yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di kampus, sementara Hinata dan Sakura menghampiri Ino dan Choji yang sedang makan di kantin yang tak jauh dari parkiran mobil. Sasuke tertinggal di belakang, berjalan perlahan menuju bangku di bawah pohon raksasa di kampus. Kuliah baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, jadi Sasuke ingin duduk-duduk saja di situ.

Duduk di bangku tersebut ternyata membuat Sasuke teringat kejadian memalukan dua minggu lalu. Saat itu ia sedang duduk di tempat yang sama, menunggu kuliah dimulai. Lalu, dari arah pintu masuk kampus, Naruto muncul mengendarai sepeda motor tuanya dan menghampiri sang majikan.

"Teme-sama, Anda lupa mengenakan kaus kaki Anda," ujar Naruto sekonyong-konyong sambil memberikan sepasang kaus kaki milik Sasuke, "silakan dipakai, agar kaki Anda tak kedinginan."

Bukan main merahnya wajah Sasuke saat itu. Sebelum berangkat ke kampus ia memang terburu-buru karena mengira jadwal kuliah dimajukan, sehingga ia tak sempat lagi mengenakan kaus kakinya. Namun perbuatan Naruto telah membuatnya malu berat sehingga alih-alih memberikan ucapan terima kasih yang manis, Sasuke malah membentaknya.

"Idiot!"

Sasuke sempat melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah Naruto saat itu. Naruto tertegun beberapa saat, lalu pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Namun hingga dua minggu berlalu, rasanya seperti baru berlangsung kemarin.

Kata-kata Hinata di dalam mobil terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang jahat, setidaknya terhadap Naruto.***

* * *

Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan siang itu dengan ramah dan ceria seperti biasanya. Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa Hinata tersipu malu saat Naruto tersenyum ramah padanya. Rupanya, inilah alasan mengapa Hinata ingin ikut ke rumah Sasuke meskipun ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai orang yang mengerikan.

"Harap menunggu sebentar lagi. Makan siang akan saya siapkan," ujar Naruto sambil mempersilakan Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sakura duduk. Sasuke sendiri masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Tak lama kemudian, ia dan kawan-kawannya telah asyik menyaksikan film yang baru saja diunduh oleh Shikamaru.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, Shikamaru menyadari bahwa penonton film berkurang satu orang dan bertanya, "mana Hinata?"

"Tadi dia pamit ke toilet, tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali," jawab Sakura, "biar kulihat dulu."

"Biar aku saja, sekalian melihat pekerjaan Do... maksudku, Naruto," sela Sasuke sambil beranjak menuju dapur di bagian belakang rumah.

Sebelum kakinya menjejak di dapur, Sasuke telah mendengar pembicaraan yang cukup akrab di antara dua orang yang sudah dikenalnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Hinata tengah berada di dapur, bersama... Naruto.

"Wah, Hinata-sama ternyata pandai memasak, ya," terdengar suara memuji milik Naruto.

"D-di rumah aku yang memasak. M-makanya jadi terbiasa," balas Hinata masih dengan kegagapannya.

Saat Sasuke tiba di ambang pintu dapur, ia menemukan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sedang menata hidangan bersama. Harumnya bau masakan memang mengundang selera, tapi perhatian Sasuke lebih tertuju pada tingkah laku Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum ceria, tampak sangat berterima kasih karena seorang gadis yang tidak begitu ia kenal telah bersedia membantu meringankan pekerjaannya. Sementara Hinata terus-terusan memerah wajahnya. Setiap kali tangannya secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Naruto, ia tersipu dan tersenyum. Sekali melihat, Sasuke tahu bahwa teman kuliahnya ini naksir Naruto.

Saat menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di dapur, Naruto dan Hinata tampak salah tingkah. Namun Sasuke terus menatap mereka, seperti elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

"Hinata-sama membantu saya menyiapkan makan siang, Teme-sama," jelas Naruto, agak khawatir melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"B-benar, Sasuke-kun. Saya hanya..." Hinata hendak mendukung Naruto, namun ucapannya dipotong oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengucapkan satu permintaan laksana perintah yang tegas dan mengandung pemaksaan. Permintaan yang tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi karena terdengar posesif dan bisa menciutkan nyali siapa saja, tak terkecuali Hinata.

"Hinata, tolong menyingkir dari dapur ini. _Biarkan aku yang bersama dengan Naruto_."

END

* * *

A/N :

Untuk merayakan Valentine, barter fic dengan Ryuna Ohime :)


End file.
